A New Ending
by Agent.Lilah
Summary: This is a huge Tiva story on how they should end up. There's no vance! Long live Jibbs and Tiva. Please be nice this is my first story I love reviews; tell me what to think what to add i'm up for anything! Review and Enjoy!
1. Stuck

Rule number 2 never screw over your partner… Rule number 12 never date a coworker. Those two rules flash through their heads every minute. After their first undercover mission, or "under covers" as Ziva called it, it was clear Tony and Ziva had more then just one little fling.

"Another regular day" Ziva thought to herself. She stared over at Tony analyzing his expression she was dying to know what he thought of her. Gibbs' two rules about "dating" flashed through her head.

When Gibbs went up to MTAC, she crumpled up some paper and threw it at Tony's head. He stared at her, smiled, his you really want to do this, grin, and started rapid fire paper balls at her. McGee gradually turned his head not wanting to know exactly what they were doing, and he definitely didn't want to become their own target. He finally turned his head to see a white ball hurling towards his face. As he tried to swivel his chair back, he lost his balance and watched as his body hit the rock solid floor. Tony and Ziva burst out laughing and watched as he tried to pull himself up, but the chair rushed back and his butt hit the floor with a giant boom. Ziva and Tony looked at each other and almost fall over backwards on the floor.

"Nice work, master Probie Wan Kanobie" Tony chuckled "Show us your agile Ninja moves" Ziva let out a little giggle and Tony played along.

Just as McGee was almost back to his feet, Tony threw his last crumpled bullet of paper back at McGee's head.

McGee rolled his eyes and said "Grow up Tony"

Ziva chuckled and sweetly replied "McGee you have to find some humor in this"

"Of course you would say that Ziva" McGee replied his voice strained and annoyed "You weren't the one who got hurt"

Tony burst out laughing and shouted over to Ziva saying "I Think we've hurt are little McGoo's ego Ziva".

Ziva sat down and laughed then replied "were sorry if we have hurt you egg-o McGee".

"No" Tony chimed in "egg-o is a brand of waffles, you know Lego my egg-o"

"What" Ziva replied confused.

"I'm glad you've gotten so much work done Dinozzo" shouted Gibbs.

"Ziva started it boss" Tony shouted back.

"McGee" Gibbs exclaimed "Why are you on the floor?"

"Tony knocked me out of my chair boss" McGee whined and then shot a gotcha look at Tony.

"I did not" Tony moaned. "Ziva threw that paper wad not me".

"I don't care who threw what!" Gibbs commanded. "Pick up the paper and get back to work".

"Yes boss" everyone chimed.

Ziva stood up and went by Tony's desk to help him pick up the tattered remains of their paper war. Ziva nonchalantly squatted down by Tony and started to help him pick up the scarps of paper littered across the floor.

"Nice work my crazy, Israeli" Tony whispered.

Ziva felt her cheeks turning red. She slowly reached her hand across Tony to pick up a piece he missed. Tony looked down and stared at Ziva. She could feel his eyes checking her. She swiftly pulled body back brushing her hair against Tony's face. Tony pretended that he had some of her hair in his mouth and brushed Ziva's hair back slowly letting his hand graze Ziva's cheek. She looked straight up at him and almost lost her balance. His bright green eyes were locked with her and she could feel the tension between them. As she tried to stand back up, she slipped. She braced herself ready to hit the ground, but as she opened her eyes she could feel Tony's warm hands across the small of her back. She was only five inches from the floor and she could feel her heart beating faster.

"Hey! Aren't you guys done yet?" Gibbs shouted severely annoyed.

Tony, shocked from the break in the silence, dropped Ziva to the floor.

"Ow" Ziva chuckled.

Tony was so embarrassed he could feel the blood rush up to his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had ruined that moment, but the awkwardness didn't last. Ziva looked back at Tony with her gorgeous smile and the both cracked up laughing.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and barked at them saying "Would you two cut the crap and get back to work".

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and helped her up. Gibbs stared at them ready to shout and the both rushed back to there desk, clumsily shoving their body's down into their chairs.

By seven it was getting dark out and Gibbs was packing up for the night, Ziva leisurely finished putting her work away and headed for the elevator.

She slowed her pace and shouted "good night" to the rest of the team. She heard a jumbled mess of words. McGee shouted his sincere "Have a nice night", she could her Tony's "See ya later Ziva." She smiled once she heard that; his voice was so crisp and clear like he planned how to speak to her. Her heart would always skip a beat after his good byes. Gibbs mumbled something from the lines of "I'll see you here at eight hundred" or it might have been "I'll see you here tomorrow Ziva". She wasn't too concerned about which one; he clearly was absorbed in some other work.

She swiftly smacked the elevator button with the palm of her hand and waited for the ding. She took one smooth step in and hit the down button. The doors were barely open when a hand slid in the door and Tony popped in with a toothy smile. He hit down again and suddenly turned around. Ziva was a little startled she stared at him and his smile turned into his curious face (as she liked to call).

Tony took a bow and in a fake voice said "My apologies to the lady."

Ziva rolled her eyes playfully, and Tony smiled knowing that his goofy voice had worked. As Ziva and Tony neared the bottom floor, the elevator reared to a halt.

"What just happened" Tony shouted in an utterly confused voice.

"I don't know" Ziva replied briskly sounding a bit annoyed. She immediately regretted it she could see Tony's eyes fade and she knew that she had hurt him in some stupid way.

"Sorry" Tony replied in a mocking tone "I guess you know why we're stuck here".

Ziva looked down at the ground and thought for a moment her mind was racing. "The power most likely went out Tony" Ziva said.

"Really" Tony replied sarcastically "I wouldn't have guessed."


	2. One Ruined Shirt

Sorry I forgot to mention this before I don't own any of the characters wish I did but I don't you know the rest.

All of a sudden the lights flipped back on and then immediately turned off. The elevator jerked and Ziva and Tony went crashing to the floor. Ziva looked up and saw Tony right next to her. They were both sprawled out on the floor. Ziva tried to stand up, but her head was throbbing. She looked over at Tony he was starting to get back on his feet. He glanced down at Ziva, and then immediately kneeled back down.

"Ziva" he cooed "are you ok?"

"No" she whispered "I think I hit my head". Ziva reached her hand slowly to her head. She dizzily slopped her fingers down and saw traces of blood on her hands.

"Ziva you're bleeding!" Tony shouted.

"Ow" Ziva replied back "don't talk that loud my heads throbbing".

He slouched down beside her and whispered "Are you dizzy?"

"Yes" Ziva moaned back. He stared at Ziva and could start to see the blood running through her hair. Tony slowly reached up and parted Ziva's hair. She swung at him but missed. She was to dizzy to see exactly where he was.

"Tony! That hurts!" She whined.

"Ziva" Tony whispered in a hushed voice "You're really bleeding"

"What" Ziva replied. She gradually lifted her hands back up to her head and could feel the cool liquid against her skin.

She saw her hand; it was dyed a dark red. Tony put his hands back on Ziva head and this time she didn't resist. Her thoughts were clearer now and she wasn't as dizzy but her head was aching. She felt as if she had just fallen of a cliff. Her body ached and she wanted to sleep.

"Ziva" Tony murmured "we need to stop the bleeding". Instead of searching through Ziva's bag, Tony took off his shirt. His white Hanes undershirt shirt was soon exposed, clinging to his skin. Ziva chuckled and Tony smiled. They both were speechless.

Tony crinkled up his shirt and sighed "Too bad, I just bought this yesterday". Ziva let out a strained laugh then squeezed her eyes. Her head felt like it was a ticking bomb waiting to explode. Tony put one of his hands on Ziva's shoulder, and the other one, with the scrunched ball of a shirt, on the side of Ziva's head. Ziva winced and tried to pull back but Tony pulled her in. She slowly turned her head, not wanting the throbbing to worsen, and looked at him. She was speechless he had never taken any control like that before.

Ziva felt helpless, she knew she couldn't stand if she tried. She wasn't sure if she liked this feeling or not, but all she could concentrate on was Tony's hands. They were soft and warm and she couldn't help but like the feeling of his skin against hers. It was a hot day so all Ziva had worn to work was a green tank top and some beige cargo pants. Her bare skin was exposed and she was starting to feel chilled.

"Tony" she muttered "can you grab my sweater from my bag. I am feeling chill".

Tony didn't bother correct her English he reached across her still holding the shirt on the side of her head and stretched out to grab her bag. He started to pull back then stopped. He was reaching straight over Ziva with his hand still on her head. He turned his head ever so slightly and her face was only inches away from his. Ziva looked up and froze. Her head stopped throbbing for a moment. She could feel her cheeks starting to blush a deep pink. Tony noticed and curled his lips into a smile. He knew there was tension, he was sure of it now… Ziva liked him to. Bit by bit her returned to his original spot. He could feel his hands start to tremble as he unzipped Ziva's bag. He swiftly pushed his hands in and pulled out a navy zip up sweater. He unfolded it and draped it over Ziva's shoulder. Ziva leaned into to Tony and shut her eyes. Tony tensed and Ziva felt it. She was too weak to smile but she lit up on the inside. She could feel the heat of his body release onto her and she snuggled in closer craving the warmth. Tony put his free hand across Ziva and smiled. He liked feeling stronger then Ziva, even though he knew it wouldn't last to long.

"Is your head feeling any better?" Tony whispered.

Ziva wanted to laugh. She loved the sound of his voice. It was so sincere, at least for now. "Not really" Ziva croaked with all her effort "my head is still throbbing".

Tony painstakingly pulled his shirt away from Ziva head. He was especially carefully to not move her head of his chest.

"The bleeding stopped" he sighed with relief. He didn't know how long they would be stuck here and he didn't know what to do if the bleeding would start again. Just as Tony locked both hands around Ziva, the elevator jerked again. Ziva whimpered and pushed herself closer to Tony. In return, he grabbed her tighter.

Ziva whimpered "Are you ok Tony?"

"Yep" Tony replied in a content voice. Ziva tilted her head up slowly and looked into Tony's eyes. She couldn't help but melt over the green eyes. She absolutely loved them. She managed to gather up a weak smile and Tony in return grinned and pulled her in closer. She could feel his chest through his white, skin tight shirt and smiled. He had been running or working out. He definitely lost some weight. His chest was almost chiseled and she couldn't believe how safe she felt locked in his arms.


	3. Shirtless Questions

Still don't own any of the character…….

The elevator jerked again and dropped down a few more inches. Ziva clutched Tony's shirt and moaned. Her head was pounding, and she knew that she probably had a concussion. She was getting drowsy and she started to close her eyes.

"Ziva" Tony roused "you can't go to sleep, if you have a concussion you need to stay awake."

Ziva grumbled knowing Tony was right. She managed a strained "ok", and tired to close her eyes once more.

"Ziva" Tony spoke a bit louder "Ziva"

"Owww" Ziva grumbled. "Not so loud"

"Ziva" he spoke a little louder

"I'm not asleep, Tony!" she groused. Ziva tried one last time to close her eyes but Tony just spoke normally and the loud sound ringed in her ears she opened her eyes and looked back up at his face. She leaned in and slowly brushed her lips against his.

"Can I go to sleep now?" she mumbled a little disoriented. Surprised, Tony stared at her. She managed another weak smile and Tony chuckled.

"You're really dizzy" he said in a light but concerned voice Ziva slowly moved her head up then back down. She was too weak, to actually form a sentence. Ziva lowered her head back down and Tony froze. Had Ziva actually just kissed him? Did she even realize that she did? Probably not, she was cold, tired and her head was throbbing. Ziva started to shake a little she was frail and hurt.

She drew together all the strength she had left and said "Tony, I am really cold. What time is it? Can I go to sleep now? Is the power ever going to go back on?"

Tony looked down at his watch. He focused in on the second hand; he swore he could hear the soft ticking noise. It was two o'clock in the morning and Ziva was trying to shut her eyes again.

He whispered in her year again but all she did was moan. "Ziva" he almost shouted.

She shook from the sharp noise and opened her eyes. Right as she started to look back up at Tony the elevator dropped so fast. Ziva clutched Tony's shirt again and Tony pulled her in tighter. Her head was starting to trickle a little stream of blood again. Tony tried to release his hands put Ziva quickly clutched them back to her body.

"Ziva" he whispered "I need to let…"

"No" Ziva replied in the loudest voice she could muster.

"You're head is bleeding again" he whispered back.

Ziva reluctantly released her grip and Tony grabbed his shirt again. Ziva cringed as the rough collared shirt touched her exposed wound. Tony wrapped his other hand around her tighter. Ziva closed her eyes but Tony let her. All of a sudden the elevator lights flashed back on and it quickly sailed back up. The doors squeaked open and Ducky and some fire marshals were standing by the door. When the metal trap finally opened all the way, everyone gasped. Tony scooped Ziva up and effortlessly stood back up. Ziva was impressed he acted as if she weighed nothing. She tried to force a smile but she couldn't. She could hear people around her talking and she groaned her head was pounding harder and the light blurred her vision. She could her Tony talking but he sounded muffled she was starting to fall to sleep and could hear less and less. Soon she was out cold. Tony stopped relaying what had happened to the rest of the group.

"Ziva" he shouted "Ziva" he lightly shook her but nothing happened. "She passed out" he spoke in a panicked voice. "McGee! Is the ambulance coming?"

"Yah, Tony they should be here in about five minutes. Come on continue how'd she hit her head?"

"And how come you don't have your shirt on?" Ducky replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"She hit her head after the power went out. The elevator jerked and we both fell but she hit her head on the side railing." Tony replied.

A unanimous "Ohhhh" came after that.

"Come on continue what happened to her?" Abby shouted from behind McGee.

"Her head started bleeding and it wouldn't stop she didn't have anything we could use in her bag so we used my shirt."

McGee stared at him. Tony looked directly back at McGee and said "What, McGee was I supposed to let her bleed until one of you guys noticed we were stuck in the elevator?"

"Sorrrry" McGee grumbled.

"The ambulance is here" Gibbs shouted from the elevator.

Tony ran back into the elevator with Gibbs, trailed by Abby, McGee, Jenny and Ducky. They all tried to squeeze into the tight metal death trap. Tony looked at them and McGee, Abby and Ducky all left the elevator and charged off toward the stairs. Gibbs pressed the down button and Tony clutched Ziva even tighter. He whispered her name in her ear again and shook her lightly, but she still lay there, in his arms, lifeless. Gibbs kept his eyes glued on Ziva too; he brushed her hair back lightly and waited impatiently hoping for the elevator to ding.

Jenny put her hands on Tony's and Gibbs' shoulders and whispered "She'll be fine" in the most sincere voice she could dig up.

But it was clear that all of them were concerned. Ziva had always been a fighter, and none of them had ever seen her lifeless and dull like this. She looked limp and she just seemed to hang there in Tony's arms. The elevator finally dinged and Tony rushed out closely followed by Jenny and Gibbs. He could hear the rest of the people running to catch up with them. Tony skidded through the doors and headed straight for the ambulance the paramedics hurried over and helped Ziva into the ambulance. Tony climbed in and looked at Gibbs, his eyes spoke to him, telling him that he was fine to go with them and that they would all be trailing right behind.


	4. Water Please

I still don't own anything nothing nada characters still aren't mine you know the drill.

Ziva blinked her eyes. Her head felt heavy and her whole body felt achy. She couldn't move if her life depended on it. She could feel a slight throb in her head and she could tell that she had morphine running through the IV in her arm. She looked up and saw Tony sitting in the chair right beside her. He smiled and she could tell he had been up the whole night. She could remember vague details from the night in the elevator. She knew Tony had been there and that he had been the one to help her but she couldn't remember anything but passing out in his warm, soft arms, with her head against his chest. She collected the little strength she had left and opened he eyes. She looked straight up at Tony and could see that everyone else was asleep. Abby was passed out in the chair with her mouth wide open, McGee was sprawled out on the couch and Jenny was in the corner sitting in a cushioned chair, with her head resting against the dull, blue wall. She could hear Gibbs coming into the room with Ducky. She could smell the strong scent of coffee lingering in the air. She tried to turn her head but she just groaned. The room was starting to spin and she wanted to go back to sleep.

The minute the soft mummer came out of her mouth everyone's eyes snapped open. Abby stretched her arms over her head and leisurely walked over to Ziva's bed dragging her chair along side her she slapped back down with a slight plop. Jenny yawned and smoothed her hair. She confidently walked over to Ziva trying to hide her grogginess. Jenny saw Gibbs holding coffee and snatched it out of his hand. Gibbs chuckled and McGee started trudging over to her bed.

Ducky was the first to speak. He spoke in a whisper trying not to startle Ziva. "Can you talk my dear?" he murmured.

"A little" Ziva croaked.

Everyone's faces lit up and Ziva felt herself starting to shake. She was unbelievably cold and missed Tony's warm chest.

"My head hurts and I'm really cold" she shivered in a hushed voice. Tony stood up and rushed over to a cabinet and grabbed two thermal blankets. He gingerly laid them over Ziva's shaking body.

"You really worried us" Jenny spoke in her sweet melodious voice. Ziva always liked the soothing way the director spoke it reminded her of Ari.

"You hit your head very hard" Abby spoke a little too loudly for Ziva's liking. She cringed and Abby whispered a hushed "sorry".

"You have a bad concussion, Ziva" Gibbs spoke in his I'm trying to be quiet voice, but it still hurt her head.

"Can I have some water" Ziva moaned "My throat hurts".

Tony grabbed some off a tray next to her and poured some swiftly into a glass. He tried to give it to her, but she was too weak to hold onto the glass. Tony raised it to her mouth and she tried to gulp it down, but Tony pulled it back.

"You don't want to get sick" he whispered.

"He's right Ziva." Ducky mumbled "with all the pain killers you've had I'm not sure if your stomach can even handle the water."

She forced a feeble smile, and murmured a soft "Thanks".

Everyone let out an exhausted smile and walked out of the room to get some food and let her sleep. Tony stayed and sat in the same plastic chair, which she was sure he had been in the whole night. Ziva strained another smile. Tony sighed and smiled back.

"Ziva" he hummed "How are you feeling, it's been almost a day and a half you've been here." Ziva looked at him with what she could manage to make out of a surprised face.

"A day and a half" She croaked.

"Yes" Tony replied in a hushed voice. "Do you remember anything" he asked anxiously.

Ziva thought back, her memories were bouncing inside her head. Almost all of them were blurry, and she couldn't place them. She remembered the elevator jerking to a halt. She could see a blurred vision of herself on Tony chest. She tried to concentrate, it made her head throb, but she didn't care. Tony's voice pounded in her head, she could vaguely remember him trying to keep her awake. Her thoughts were jumbled and as her memories flew by she saw it. She knew what she had done, she couldn't remember why. It was probably because her head was pulsating so hard. She remembered the one moment when she kissed Tony; she had just wanted him to be quiet. She didn't mean it to be something more. Ziva pictured the moment she remembered how Tony's warm lips brushed against her chilled, icy lips. She remembered how her head didn't seem to hurt; she still felt that moment of butterflies when their lips met, and how she wanted to fly. Slowly she turned her head back to Tony; she stared into his bright gorgeous green eyes, and felt that sensation again. Tony saw the look and he knew she remembered she reached out for her hand. Ziva felt a shock run through her body; his hand was so warm, like the night before, while her hand felt like it had been through a tempestuous ice storm. She absolutely loved the feeling, she normally wasn't cold but her body had been through shock. Tony swiftly let go of his grip and reached up to brush some of Ziva's thick, dark brown hair from her eyes. Tony loved Ziva's eyes just as much as she loved his, to him her eyes seemed to sparkle, the shade of brown was breathtaking and even now, when she felt atrocious, her eyes still had that hint of sparkle.

"That's better" he whispered by Ziva's ear.

Ziva could feel herself starting to burn up inside. On the outside she looked probably felt as cold as one of Ducky's cadavers but inside she felt like a fire was racing through her blood. Tony always made her feel like that.

Ziva could feel her throat starting to burn again she wanted to gulp down the glass of water next to Tony. She tried her best to reach for it but Tony stopped her. He grinned and gingerly helped her sit up in her bed. He swung one of her arms around his should and let her try to push herself up. He knew Ziva never liked to feel vulnerable; she had always been like that. Once she was sitting up he helped her take small sips of the water. He wrapped he frail fingers around the glass and lightly pressed his fingers beside her. The water felt like ice on her throat. She dropped the glass and started to cough. She stopped breathing. Her throat felt like clay was being shoved down it.

Tony ran out in the hallway and screamed for a doctor. Two nurses rushed in and opened Ziva's mouth. They poured some foul tasting liquid down it with a tube, and Ziva gasped for air.

"What happened" Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Jenny shouted together.

"Calm down" one of the nurses said "she just swallowed some water backwards. Her body is still too weak to compensate for anything that happens. Her body just overreacted." None of the agents seemed to listen. Everyone rushed over and Abby was running through the door over to Ziva's bed.

"Are you ok" she shouted too loud for Ziva's liking. Ziva moaned and her head was spinning. Everyone and Everything around her started to blur. The last thing she heard was a nurse saying something around the lines of her medicine finally kicked in. Everything went black.

"Ohhhhhh" Ziva whimpered. "I'm so dizzy" she croaked. She blinked her eyes and saw Tony in the same spot he was when she blacked out.

"Tony" she asked in a voice so low she wasn't even sure if she had spoken.

"Ziva" he whispered "how are you feeling?"

"My head is still spinning" she said in the biggest voice she could muster. "What time is it? Why are you still here?"

"It has been about five hours since you passed out Ziva" Tony said in a hushed voice. "I sent Abby, McGee and Ducky home" I told them that you'd be here in the morning. Gibbs and Jenny refused to leave, though. They're in the cafeteria right now eating dinner."

"Oh" Ziva murmured "thank you for sending them home, they should get some sleep. Can I try some water again?"

"No" Tony whispered dragging out the word.

"I'll be ok" Ziva said in a scratchy voice.

"Yes Ziva cause you were just fine last time." Tony whispered sarcastically. Ziva's head was still throbbing, and she was tired of being useless sitting in bed. She used all of her strength and tired to push her self up. Tony grabbed her and lightly pushed her back down into the white hospital bed.

"Ziva" he said much too loudly.

"Not so loud" she raised her hand to her head and finally let Tony ease her back into bed.

"Whether you like it or not, you have a bad concussion the doctor said you'd be here for at least four days." Tony said in a hushed tone.

"How many days has it been" Ziva swallowed hard and her voice sounded a bit stronger.

"Three" Tony said slowly.

"So I can be out of here tomorrow?" Ziva replied in more of a statement then a question.

"Not if you still can't eat or swallow any food. Are you hungry you haven't eaten in three days" Tony replied. Ziva thought about it for a minute, but all her energy was being used to try to block out her migrant. She was too weak to be hungry.

"I'm not hungry Tony" she replied in an even stronger voice. "I'm just thirsty" she squeaked her throat and her head were overcoming her will to talk.

"Ok, we can try some water but I'm going to ask a nurse first" Tony replied reluctantly.

"Thank you" Ziva mumbled. She turned her head on her pillow so she could see Tony. He looked tired and worried. The slight wrinkles on his skin seemed very pronounced and he had dark purple circles forming under his eyes. "He probably hasn't slept at all" Ziva thought to herself. She knew it was sweet of him to stay; she liked knowing that he was there when she opened her eyes.

As he trudged toward the door to find a nurse Ziva stopped him "Wait" she said in the loudest whisper she could manage. "Don't go I don't need the water."

He turned around and she could see a slight smile starting to form on his face. He slouched back into his chair and reached out for her hand. He slowly brushed her hair from her eyes again. Ziva smiled, she liked having him next to her and she didn't want him to go. Her head hurt and she didn't want to go back to sleep. She just wanted him. "Wanted him" she thought over and over, "Or" she thought "did she need him?"


	5. Car Alarm

Same things as pervious chapters don't own any of this and again you know the rest.

"Tony I can get up myself" Ziva mumbled

"I know you can" Tony said mockingly. It had been another two days and Ziva's head felt a bit better. It still throbbed if she moved to quickly or if someone shouted, but otherwise she felt ok.

"Tony can I try myself" Ziva whispered with a playful smile

"Fine" Tony smiled back. He slowly let go of Ziva and she tried with all her will power to make herself stand. She finally got her balance but fell right over. Tony swiftly flung his arms out and helped her. She didn't resist this time and put her arm around his shoulder. Tony smiled and Ziva stuck her tongue out. Tony chuckled, knowing better then to say anything. Gibbs walked over towards the two and let Ziva rest her other arm on him. She took one step at a time; she was still a bit lightheaded. Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Jenny trailed behind like a pack of dogs. Ziva took another step but tripped. Tony and Gibbs grabbed her waist, and practically carried her rest of the way out. Most of the time her feet were of the ground or they were lightly dragging on the floor.

"Ziva" Tony said "you must have lost ten pounds you feel like you weigh nothing"

"Well I don't have my weapons on me" Ziva replied shooting a glance at Gibbs.

"You're not allowed to have them in the hospital, Ziva" Gibbs chuckled. Ziva managed a light smile and Tony giggled beside her.

"Ziva" Abby shouted. "My head still hurts Abby" she put delicately

"Sorry" Abby whispered "I have an idea I know you want to go straight back to work but clearly you still need a few more days, so the director agreed that you could stay down in the lab with me, since the doctor says you need to be watched for the next five or six days" Abby said enthusiastically. Ziva smiled she liked the idea. She definitely didn't want to be stuck in her apartment unable to walk, and it would be nice getting to spend some time with Abby. Abby and she didn't always see eye to eye.

"That would be nice" Ziva replied with a hint of excitement to "It is definitely better then having to sit at home being unable to move. Abby smiled and did a small jump. Jenny and Ducky let out a giggle, while McGee clung straight behind Ziva, ready to catch her if Tony or Gibbs let go.

"McGee" Jenny chuckled "I don't think you have to worry about Ziva being dropped. You can walk with us"

McGee mumbled, embarrassed and decided to walk by Abby. Soon enough they reached the elevator, it was only big enough for four people so Ducky, Abby and McGee took the stairs. Jenny elegantly walked in and pivoted next to Gibbs. Jenny smacked the down button and turned toward Ziva

"Are you sure you're ok spending the rest of the weak with Abby? She'll take good care of you, but she does get pretty loud." Jenny said with a slight smile across her face.

"I'll be fine director" Ziva replied in the most normal voice she could manage. "I'm sure Gibbs, Tony and McGee will constantly be checking down on me"

"Up, Ziva" Tony chuckled "Checking up"

"Oh" Ziva giggled.

Jenny and Gibbs both let out a small chuckle. Then the doors flashed open. Tony and Gibbs picked Ziva off the ground again. Jenny looked down at Ziva's feet and could see they were hanging two inches from the grown. She giggled to herself and held the door open to let everyone through. Everyone wanted to go in the car with Ziva.

Jenny and Tony told Gibbs he couldn't drive and Gibbs reluctantly agreed "We don't want her dead Jethro, she already has a concussion" Jenny said with one of her sweet smiles.

"Fine" Gibbs said in a light tone "but you two can't drive. MCGEE" Gibbs yelled and threw the keys over two him with one hand. McGee fumbled trying to catch them but just dropped them on the ground.

The car alarm went blaring and Ziva mumbled "My head"

"Turn it off McGee" Gibbs shouted.

McGee quickly hit the red button again and Ziva let out a sigh.

"See, Jenny this is why I drive" Gibbs grabbed the keys and threw Ziva weight back to Tony. He easily supported all her weight and helped her into the back seat. Gibbs slid the key into the car and it roared to life. Jenny slid into the front seat while Tony sat on the right side of Ziva with McGee on her left. Abby and Ducky headed out in Ducky's car and were the first to arrive at NCIS, they left before the car alarm incident.

"Ziva" Tony whispered "Are you doing ok?" Ziva shook her head and then lowered it to Tony's shoulders.

"Jethro slow down" Jenny replied from the front seat. They were on the highway back to NCIS and Gibbs was going ninety on the freeway.

"Jethro" Jenny said with more force this time. Everyone watched as the speedometer went back down to the speed limit of sixty five.

"Thank you" Tony and Jenny said in unison. Gibbs laughed and Ziva also let out a strained chuckle. Ziva lifted her head slowly of Tony's shoulders and reached for his water bottle.

"No Ziva bad" he replied pulling the water bottle away from her reach.

"Tony" she whispered with a slight whine in her voice.

"Ziva you are not drinking any more water." Tony replied to her whine.

Gibbs quickly reached his hand back and snatched the water bottle away from Tony he put it in Ziva's hands and lifted his hand back on the wheel.

"Tony" Gibbs spoke "learn the meaning of sharing"

Everyone laugh and Tony smiled. Ziva tried to unscrew the cap but her fingers were shaking too hard to get a good grasp on it. Tony looked over at her and had a content grin on his face. Ziva looked pleadingly at him. Tony chuckled and snatched the bottle from her hands. He unscrewed the top and handed the bottle back to her. She took a quick sip and she could feel the bottle slipping. Tony grabbed her hand and steadied her grip. He helped her lift it one more time then one by one removed her fingers from the water bottle. She let out a chuckle and Tony screwed the cap back on.

The car took a quick swerve and Ziva collapsed on Tony "Gibbs" they all mumbled.

He let out another chuckle and parked the car in the Handicapped spot. No one objected and everyone got out of the car. Tony opened the door and helped Ziva slide out. She was still in blue scrubs and they were way too big. She paused before she got out of the car and tightened the tie on her waist. She had lost a lot of weight, and she really didn't need to, she could feel her ribs and she knew that she would have to gain a few pounds, she was already underweight before. Tony wrapped his arms around her and this time McGee held Ziva's other side. They both lifted her feet two inches above the ground and Ziva sighed.

"We'd let you walk Ziva but you're clearly still dizzy" Tony said

"Fine" Ziva replied with a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

Tony saw it and smiled. He loved it when her eyes sparkled in that mysterious way. Gibbs and Jenny held open the door, and inside she saw almost everyone form the workplace gathered around the door. They all were smiling and a lot of them had "get well soon" gifts in their hands. Ziva blushed and everyone went over to put the gifts on her desk. Tony let her sit down in her chair and for about two hours everyone asked her exactly what had happened. After the crowd cleared, Tony wrapped his arms around her petite body again he lifted her himself this time and walked over to the elevator with Abby. Abby was holding fresh washed beige cargo pants and Ziva's green tank top with her navy blue button up sweater. Tony scuffed his way into the elevator and Abby pressed down. Abby blabbed on about how much fun Ziva and her were going to have and how they would be like sisters. Ziva smiled and let Tony sweep her off the ground again, when the elevator door squeaked open. Tony walked her over to the bathroom and walked her inside with Abby. Abby handed her, her clothes, and guided her to the empty stall. Ziva took one step and almost smacked straight into the wall. Tony jumped over and grabbed her, but they both went crashing to the ground, with Tony on the bottom.

"Oh my gosh are you to OK?" Abby shouted.

Ziva's face was only about an inch away from Tony's. Tony smiled and sat up. Ziva was still against his chest. He picked her up with one arm and used the other to push himself up. Ziva's feet were daggling about five inches off the ground so her face was the exact same height as Tony's.

"I think I'll just wear my scoops for today." Ziva chuckled, a little embarrassed.

"Its scrubs Ziva" Tony chuckled back "Scrubs not scoops."

"Oh" she laughed and Abby joined in.

"I think that might be a good idea" Abby bounced.

Tony swung her body around so her back was against his chest with her face facing forward. Her feet still dangled like she was a princess about five inches of the ground. She leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and whispered in his ears "You've gotten much stronger" She giggled

"Maybe you just got lighter" he replied back in a playful tone.

They both giggled and trailed behind Abby. Tony grabbed Ziva's legs so she was being carried like a queen. Abby laughed and opened the door saying "My lady your throne awaits".

Abby did a cartwheel across her floor and slide the swivel chair with wheels over to where Ziva rested in Tony's arms. Tony gingerly placed her on the seat and brushed the hair out of her face. Ziva blushed, a little and looked into his deep green eyes. She wanted him to carry her again but it would have to wait.


	6. Movie Night

Again don't own any character you know the rest. Please comment and Review be nice and remember this is my first story!

The day dragged on and Abby pushed Ziva around the lab like she was a model car. Ziva was exhausted by the end of the day and was ecstatic to see Tony walking into the lab. Tony walked over to the chair and Ziva but her arms around his neck. They both smiled and Tony carried her to the elevator again. Abby stayed behind saying she had some more tests to do. Tony watched the doors close and he pressed the up bottom on the elevator. Half way to the floor Ziva reached her arm out and flicked the off switch.

"Tony" she whispered "Thank you" she lay her head on his should then lifted it slowly up to his face she gave him a kiss on the cheek and they both smiled. Tony flipped the switch and Ziva clung to him as the elevator gave a slight jerk.

He smiled and said "It's fine it's not stopping"

Ziva still clung onto his shirt and rested her head back up on his shoulder. The elevator stopped and Ziva lifted her head back up. The doors swung open. Tony took a giant step just to show off and Ziva giggled. They shouted goodnight to Gibbs and McGee and walked out towards the door. Jenny was waiting there and held the door open for them. She smiled and walked them out to Tony's car. She opened the passenger seat, elegantly, like usual. Tony delicately slid Ziva into the seat and leaned over her to put the seat belt across her. He heard it click and slowly moved his body back letting his cheek brush up against hers. Jenny smiled and thought back to Paris with Gibbs. She knew Gibbs wouldn't approve but she could already tell that they were in love. She smiled and waved goodbye.

Tony smoothly glided into the driver's seat and fired up his car. Ziva smiled and looked over at Tony she analyzed his every move. He was flawless in everything he did. Tony slowly pulled out of NCIS and made his way off to the Highway. Tony's apartment was only about ten minutes away form NCIS if he took the highway. Tony clicked on his CD player and Ziva smirked she thought it was so hot that he liked Jazz. It was quite romantic. They were only about two minutes from Tony's apartment and they hit a red light. Ziva reached over and turned Tony's delicate face towards hers. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ziva felt herself turning red. She absolutely couldn't resist Tony; his hair was longer then usual and was starting to wisp away in all directions from his window that was open all the way. It was September and the weather was the perfect temperature; chilly in the evening and a little bit warmer during the day. She could hear Tony humming along to the smooth Jazz that was buzzing through the car. Ziva leaned her head back and closed her eyes enjoying the smooth ride home. Ziva could feel Tony's eyes looking toward her. She couldn't help but grin and she flashed her eyelids open. She blinked them sweetly a few times for effect. Tony chuckled a deep laugh while Ziva silently jumped inside herself. She cherished Tony's voice it was so charismatic. It always sounded like a fresh breath of air to her. Tony smoothly turned the wheel with one hand and put the other on Ziva's shoulder to "support her" (Really just to have her close to him again).

He parked the car as closed as he could to the brick apartment building and swiftly unlocked the car. He gracefully slid out of the car and went around to help Ziva out. He quickly opened the door and grabbed her with his free hand. He swung her up so that she was being carried like a queen. Ziva giggled. Tony was a comical person. Everything he did, at least around her, was like he was putting on a play.

"You're castle waits" Tony chuckled.

"Thank you brave knight" Ziva chuckled back "I must find some way to repay you." Ziva giggled once more.

Tony apartment was on the first floor. Tony stopped at his door, and carried Ziva in one hand he reached for the door, but Ziva stopped him.

"I have your key in the pocket of my bag." she informed Tony.

He smiled and reached his free hand across her chest to grab the bag that was slung across her shoulder. He was straight across Ziva and she started to blush. He slowly pulled himself back up and stopped when he was only inches away from Ziva face.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you going to unlock the gates, night?" she giggled Tony rose back up with the key in his hand and quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open, in one fluid motion.

Tony's apartment looked exactly how Ziva had pictured it. He had a wide screened TV in one corner of the room, with a big recliner couch perched in front of it. His kitchen was off to the right there was a small table were he ate his meals, in the kitchen. He had a bookcase full of classical Jazz and there was two doors at the other end of the apartment one was a bathroom the other his room.

Tony walked over two his room. Ziva pushed the door open and Tony rushed her inside. There was a big queen size bed in the middle of the room; with another TV sitting in front of his bed. Tony set Ziva down on the bed.

She smiled and said "Tony would mind getting me a glass of water while I get changed.

"Sure" he said in a British accent.

Ziva chuckled once more while Tony closed the door behind him. Ziva reached into her bag and pulled out a skin tight, sky blue, lace tank top. She unfolded that and reached in for her dark navy sweat pants. She slipped both of her sweats on and pulled out her pony tail. Her dark, brown curls bounced on her olive skin. She shook her hair out and flipped it back gracefully, just as Tony opened the door. Ziva folded the scrubs she'd been wearing and threw them in her bag.

Ziva smiled at Tony and said "thanks" He sauntered over to her bed and wrapped her fingers around the glass. He sat down on the bed beside her; Ziva grinned and slid closer to Tony. She took a few small sips from the glass and put it on the nightstand by his bed.

"Tony" Ziva asked slowly "It's only seven thirty do you want to watch a movie? You always talk about them and I'm sure there is one we could watch." Tony's face lit up

"Good idea" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. He walked up to his TV and slid a movie out from a case. "Suspicion Classic Ziva, from 1941 you'll love it" He grabbed the DVD in one hand and Ziva in the other.

He carried her out into the living room and plopped her down and his giant couch. He delicately put the cd in the DVD player and pressed play. He walked over to Ziva and slouched down beside her. He was enjoying this just as much as she was.

"Tony" she whispered "I'm still pretty chilly. Do you have a blanket we could use"

Tony slid his hand under the couch and grabbed a clean dark blue blanket. He covered himself and Ziva in the blanket and slid up next to her. Ziva reached up and turned the lamp of that was the only source of light in the room. The whole house was dark except for the TV; Ziva smiled inside it was a perfect night. She snuggled up close to Tony and rested her head on his shoulder. The movie started playing but neither of them where paying attention to it. Tony wrapped one of his arms around her and she leaned in further. Ziva was still chilly from being so weak, and it felt nice to have Tony's warm body up against hers. She pulled her eyes away from the TV and looked up at him. He did the same and slowly focused his eyes on hers. Ziva brought her feet up onto the couch and curled them so she was even leaning even further on Tony. Tony moved his hands around Ziva's waist and looked back at her eyes. Even though she was exhausted, her eyes still seemed to shimmer in the dull light. Tony and Ziva slowly turned their heads back to the movie, and spent the next hour in silence.


	7. Dream?

Thanks for the two reviews I'm glad you like the story! And I still don't own these characters and I'm not saying the rest, you know it.

In the middle of the movie, Ziva's head started to throb again. She grabbed the remote and pressed pause. Tony look down at her with a concerned expression. "Are you ok" he asked with a genuine concern.

"My head is starting to throb again" Ziva said in a low voice.

Tony reached across her and flicked back on the light. They both squinted their eyes and tried to adjust to the bright beams that were scorching their eyes.

After about thirty seconds Tony asked "Do you want me to get you some more water and you can take some more Motrin? It's been about four hours since you last took some."

Ziva lightly shook her head and Tony gently removed her head from his chest. He sat her back up and wrapped the blanket back around her. After getting her some more Brita water from the kitchen, he reached into her bag and pulled out some of the medication that the doctor had given her. He unscrewed the cap and lightly pulled her hands from the blanket. He dropped the small pills in her hands and wrapped her other hands fingers around the glass. He quietly drew back his hand and watched as she placed the pills on her tongue. She took a quick sip of the water and put the glass on a coaster, on the wooden table, that was in front of the couch. Tony turned the lamp back off and pressed play on the remote. He scooted back down beside her. Ziva put the extra blanket around him again and laid her body back on him. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up into his shining green eyes. She smiled and clutched his shirt, lightly with her hands. Tony looked back down at her and also grinned. Ziva moved her head closer to Tony's neck and snuggled in closer. She was worn-out and for a minute she flashed back to when she and Tony were stuck in the elevator. She kept replaying the kiss over and over, it was meant to be nothing, just a way to keep him quiet. She didn't remember it feeling like nothing, though. She looked back up and saw Tony's eyes focused on hers. She slowly lifted her head back up so she was only inches away from his face once again. She started to lean in but Tony held her from moving any closer.

"Ziva" he whispered "were partners" he said in a heartbreaking voice "Gibbs would"

"Stop" she whispered back

"Gibbs isn't here and we have not really broken any of the rules… yet"

"Ziva" he pleaded.

Why was he doing this she thought? Why did he all of a sudden have to follow the rules? They hadn't when they were undercover. But it hadn't meant anything when the where undercover…

"Rule number 2 never screw over your partner…" they both whispered in unison. "Rule number 12 never date a coworker." they both whispered. Those two rules flash through their heads every minute.

"Well we already broke one of the rules" Ziva whispered

"Gibbs doesn't have to know." Tony looked at her wanting to say yes but knew that he should say no.

"Ziva" he whispered over the music of the TV. "We can't… Gibbs will find out… you know that too"

"Tony" Ziva said a little louder. "If Gibbs doesn't know"

"He will" Tony interrupted

"How" Ziva asked. "We already act like we are dating at work and even Ducky has asked. It's easy to say no and laugh" Tony smiled she knew Ziva was right.

"Ziva I don't know" Tony replied wishing he could just say yes.

"Tony" she looked at him innocently "why are you doing this."

"Because it's against the rules Ziva. Some rules aren't meant to be broken."

"While some are" she fired back.

"Ziva" he hushed "if anything would happen"

"I know" Ziva said reassuringly "Why are you so focused on the negative, Tony?"

"I'm not" he shot back

"I'm saying that if _this_ did happen and it did work." he let his voice drop "Gibbs would know" he said breathlessly.

Ziva sighed "I wasn't expecting you to be a gentleman" she said a little hurt.

Tony smiled "I didn't say no" he replied with a hint of regret in his voice. "Just, nothing tonight Ziva, you just got out of the hospital and"

"Shhhhhhh" she hushed "Stop, I didn't say anything tonight" she said in the same voice Tony did. They both couldn't help chuckle.

Ziva leaned in again, but this time Tony didn't resist. He waited for it but she just held her face only a fraction of an inch away from his and giggled.

"Not tonight" she murmured sarcastically.

Tony turned his head and wrapped his arms around her. Knowing she was still too weak to resist pulled her in. Ziva didn't hold back though. She just leaned in and Tony pushed back. Her head was spinning. His lips felt hot against hers and she watched as he leaned over her. She felt her heart skip a beat and she started to feel dizzy. She shut her eyes and pulled back to take a breath. Tony leaned back in and she just let him push her further. She wrapped her hands around he neck and ran her finger through his hair. She slowly moved her face away from his. He rubbed his hand down her back and she could feel chills running down her spine. He leaned in and kissed her neck and slowly pulled away. Ziva's head had stopped throbbing but it felt like the whole room was spinning. Tony slowly sat back up. He swiftly reached across Ziva and pressed a button. All of a sudden half the couch reclined and Ziva grasped Tony's shirt, the jerk made her think back to the elevator. Tony was resting on the couch with his head back. He pulled Ziva up towards him so she could rest her head on his chest. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. She was glad Gibbs had had her sleep at Tony's house tonight. Maybe getting hurt didn't have to be so bad.

The rest of the night was spent watching Tony's movies. Ziva woke up with her head on Tony's shoulder, still on the big couch. She could hear the TV humming. The last movie they put in something about spies was still playing. The whole room was flooded with light that came from the two windows on the left wall. Ziva looked up and smiled. She knew she had probably only gotten four hours of sleep, but she didn't feel tired. Tony was still asleep but he wasn't in his work clothes anymore. He was wearing the white Hanes undershirt, from the elevator, and some blue plaid boxers. When had he changed she thought? Was it during the third or fourth movie? Wait she thought why did she care? They needed to be to work, in a half an hour.

"Oh my God" she shouted "Tony wake up!"

"Whoa" Tony shouted he sprung out of the couch and reached for his gun, which wasn't there. He looked down and realized he was wearing boxers. He looked up and saw Ziva. His eyes bulged and he jumped backwards, tripping over the table. He went crashing to the floor and the water Ziva had put on the table spilled all over him. Ziva chuckled and burst out laughing.

"It wasn't a dream" Tony shouted.

"What" Ziva laughed.

"Your actually here!" he jumped up and touched her. Ziva slapped him. "Yep you're definitely here." he sighed with a smile on his face.

"Wait" Ziva giggled "you dream about me?" she burst out laughing again and smiled up at him.

"Ye… NO" Tony replied confused. Ziva giggled again. "I just thought that I dreamed that you were hurt. But you did. Didn't you" he asked concerned. Ziva stared at him while he shook his head. "When did you fall to sleep last night." she giggled.

"Wait" she replied seriously "right now I don't care, we have to be to work in twenty minutes we need to leave in like five minutes."

"oh no" Tony groaned "Gibbs is going to kill me"

"Tony" she sounded annoyed " We didn't do anything but well"

"I know" he interrupted her

"Not that! We are going to be so late. He is going to kill us"

"us" Ziva stared at him "you. I can't drive for another two days."

"Fine me" he groaned "stop talking and get dressed."

"You" she giggled "I'm wearing this with my sweater over it." she looked at him mockingly.

Tony rolled his eyes sweetly, groaned and ran into his room to get changed. He came out two minutes later with his hair a mess and buttoning his shirt. He buttoned the third button to the top and snatched Ziva out of the couch. He kicked the recliner back in grabbed his keys from the rack and rushed out the door. He pretty much threw Ziva in the car.

"Ow" she replied.

"That didn't hurt" he cried while running around the car. He jumped in shoved the key in and pressed on the gas.


	8. Retarted Doors

The car sped out of the lot and Tony raced of toward the highway.

"We have ten minutes to get there, park the car, and make it into the building before Gibbs gets there" he replied worried.

"We will be fine" she said slowly in her cute accent. Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Hair" she said franticly

"What" Tony sounded annoyed

"It is stuck down." she giggled

"You mean _sticking up_." he replied

"Ah, same difference." she blurted out. Ziva grabbed a water bottle that was in one of his cup holders. She tried to unscrew it and had no luck. Tony smiled, ripped it from her hands, and with one hand on the steering wheel he unscrewed the cap.

"Thank you" she almost shouted. She poured some on her fingers and ran it through Tony's hair. She did the best she could to get it to stay down. In the end she just unbuckled her seat belt and reached for her bag. She pulled out a purple pancake brush and forced the rest of Tony's hair down.

"It looks good" she sighed finally.

She quickly ran the brush threw her knotted curls and sprayed some de-frizz spray on her hair. Tony smiled; Ziva's hair was glistening and her curls looked light and seemed to bounce on her dark skin. Tony raced into the NCIS parking lot and parked in a handicapped space. Ziva was going to object, but the situation required for him to take the spot. She sighed and opened her door. She forgot that she still was weak and couldn't walk when she tried to stand she stumbled and balanced herself on the car.

"No Ziva, bad, you are not walking" he replied franticly "It will take way to long." Ziva groaned and let out a squeal when he swung her over his shoulder.

"TONY" she shouted "I look ridiculous!"

"To bad" he shouted back I'd much rather deal with you then Gibbs".

"Really" Ziva replied a little curious.

Tony stopped dead "Ziva, normally it would be the other way around but you can't even walk" He sprinted through the doors. Two Probie agents stared at him and Ziva gave them a menacing glance. The Probie's glanced at each other, they both knew who Ziva was. They both shook and turned around, not wanting her to be mad at them. Ziva giggled in the elevator and Tony put her down.

"What, is it me" Tony asked intrigued.

"No" Ziva giggled, she leaned her weight against Tony for support.

"I flipped in two Probie's" she giggled

"what" Tony asked confused "do you mean freaked out"

"Tony" Ziva said in her normal voice "Don't you have anything better to say to me then correcting my English." They both giggled and the elevator doors swung open.

Tony lifted Ziva back off the ground "Hey" she moaned again.

He raced into Abby lab threw her into the swivel chair gave her a kiss on the forehead and sprinted back out to the elevator.

"Ziva" Abby shouted from the back room. "When did you get here? I was just in there, how did you sneak in here!"

"Tony was running late" She replied in a calm voice

"What" Abby asked confused. "What does that have to do with it"

"oh Sorry Abby" Ziva giggled lightly "I mean Tony was running late so he sprinted in here threw me in the chair and sprinted back out."

"Oh" Abby sighed in her excited voice. "Well anyways" Abby shouted "We have a lot to do" Ziva sighed this was going to be a long day.

Tony shouted at the elevator to go faster and rushed out the moment, the doors opened. He slid into his desk to find Gibbs waiting there. "You're late DiNozzo."

"Sorry boss" Tony heaved "I was dropping Ziva off at Abby's…… and you don't really care." Gibbs smiled and stared back at his work.

"McGoo" Tony shouted in a whisper. "What are we doing?"

"You're laaaaaatttttttttteeeeeee" McGee mouthed. Tony pretended to strangle him and Gibbs stared at him.

"Tony" Gibbs shouted "Stop that, go down to Ducky's he wanted to see you"

"WH" Tony stopped himself. Never ask why, stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought over and over.

"TONY" Gibbs shouted again. "GO". Gibbs didn't stare back up all he did was swing his hand frivolously motioning to Tony to leave. Tony walked pass McGee throwing him a your so dead later look. McGee tried to smile sweetly but Tony could see that he was worried.

"Score" Tony thought to himself.

Tony ambled his way to the elevator the whole time he was going through ways to get back at McGee. "Paper fight; bad" Tony thought. Tony jumped he was deep in thought and standing right in front of him was Ducky.

"Gosh Tony I thought you'd never come down" Ducky said impatiently. "I need to talk to you" Ducky mumbled "Privately". Tony just stood there still confused. "Tony" Ducky snapped a little concerned.

"Ah sure Ducky where" he spoke in a little bit of a daze.

"Just follow me" Ducky rolled his eyes and Tony trudged behind him. Ducky walked right into autopsy.

"Where's Palmer" Tony smirked.

"He took the day off. He's been doing that a lot lately but besides of that I need to ask you a personal question." Ducky took a pause. "It's to do with Ziva" Tony instantly froze.

"He couldn't possibly know" Tony thought to himself. "We didn't even do anything last night well no I just got here" Tony's head was starting to go fuzzy thinking of all the times he'd done something around Ziva.

"Tony" Ducky snapped in a little bit of a harsh tone. "You keep dozing off today pay attention dear boy" Ducky let out a sigh.

"With Ziva" Ducky spoke in some what of a hushed voice. Tony froze again but Ducky continued this time not caring about Tony and his odd behavior. "She says she's alright but you know her. She always says that is she truly ok. She is still dizzy isn't she?"

Tony relaxed "Ducky only wanted to know how Ziva was _doing_ not what she had been doing." he thought to himself.

"She is still sore Ducky but she hit her head hard and it's not like she's showing it."

"Yes" ducky snickered "She is stubborn like that"

Tony returned the smile and Ducky gave a thanks to Tony. As Tony walked toward the door out of autopsy he went back into McGee mode.

As he was developing the perfect plot when Ducky shouted "TONY"

Tony turned around and smacked straight into the door. "Oh dear boy I'm sorry the automatic door hasn't been working"

"Thanks for telling me that" Tony shouted sarcastically back. Ducky rushed over and snickered a bit. Just as Tony was getting ready to leave again, Ducky and Tony heard a loud slap. They both spun around and found McGee on the floor with his hand on his head.

Tony snickered and said "McGee walking into doors are we? I would expect that from Palmer…"

"Shut up Tony" McGee cut in with a sad undertone.

"ohhh is McGee having a bad Mcday what's the Mcmuse?"

"Tony" Ducky yelled "McGee, Tony did the same thing dear boy. Now off with the two of you before Gibbs catches you two."

McGee smirked and mimicked Tony saying "Walking into doors are we Tony?"

Tony groaned and threw a nasty grimace towards McGee. The next moment everyone heard a ding and Gibbs came marching out the doors. As he was about to yell at Tony he glanced down and saw McGee on the floor.

"McGee what the hell are you doing on the floor" Gibbs shouted. "I well I smacked into well the doors aren't working." Gibbs stared at McGee and then stared up at Tony.

Tony winced and Gibbs shouted "Ducky are you done with my agent yet he has paper work to do."

"Still" Tony mumbled. The last murder case hadn't ended so well and the reports were still do to Director Sheppard.

"Yes Jethro I just finished" he shouted from the other side of the retarded automatic door. "But can you please send word to our director that my door is still not working"

"Will do Duck" Gibbs replied not showing any emotion through his face.

"Thank You Jethro. You can have your agent back if he manages to make it through the door." Ducky chuckled

"Come on Tony" Gibbs shouted "McGee stand up and get into the elevator."

"Sure boss" McGee replied hastily. Tony shoved the doors open with his hands and trudged behind Gibbs.


	9. Chicken

There are still a bunch more chapters to come I hope you enjoying this little fanfic and I must remind you once again that the characters still aren't mine. ENJOY! Read and Review I love the comments.

The rest of the day went very slowly for both Ziva and Tony. After lunch around two, Gibbs allowed Tony to go check on Ziva.

"Thanks boss" Tony shouted running towards the elevator.

"Yes" he thought to himself. The paperwork was horrendous and monotonous. Gibbs had had him redo and redo the crime scene report four times and he was tired of typing. His fingers ached and he was starting to get severely annoyed with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs Tony though sarcastically. Once Tony heard the way too familiar sound of the elevator ding, he scurried out. He slowed down when he reached the lab so he wouldn't look stupid in front of Ziva.

When he walked in he couldn't help but laugh. Ziva was being shoved around the room like a toy. Abby was racing around and Ziva was laughing. Her chair hit a wall and they both froze and giggled.

"So" Tony chuckled. They both went silent and turned to face Tony. "You seemed to be getting a lot accomplished."

"Well actually Tony" Abby giggled. "We're waiting for mister Mass Spectrometer to give us are results."

"For what case?" Tony asked

"There's other agents here Tony with different cases I don't only run your evidence" Abby smirked. Ziva let out a giggle and Abby joined.

"So flinging Ziva around the room helps?" Tony smirked back.

"She gets my stuff" Abby replied mockingly

"Stuff" Tony laughed "right" They all cracked up and Tony walked all the way into the lab.

"So how's paper work" Abby giggled.

"Boring thanks for asking" Tony replied mockingly.

"Ziva see you should be helping us I've had to redo the report four times see this is why you do it." Tony complained. Abby and Ziva both cracked up again and looked at each other.

"Tell Gibbs we want more visitors and that I want a caf-pow!" Abby replied.

"I'll tell him but he probably won't come down." Tony said in a more serious tone.

"Tony" Abby smiled "when I said _caf-pow _I meant that you can go get me one."

"Abby" Tony groaned

"Take Ziva with you I need to run some fingerprints through AFAS."

"Ok" Tony lit back up. He nonchalantly went over to Ziva and picked her back up. Abby looked over and stared.

"Tony you can take the chair" Abby replied a little confused.

"Too late" Tony shouted back rushing through the door with Ziva feet inches away form the floor. Tony set Ziva down a minute and the both laughed.

"You want to try walking a little" Tony asked Ziva. Ziva stared up at him she desperately wanted to say no. She craved to be in Tony's arms. She wanted to feel weak for a little longer.

"Not really" she replied honestly "my head still hurts and I'm still a little dizzy." Ziva lied. Tony smiled and gingerly swept her back up into his arms. As he slowly walked down the hallway he contemplated. He didn't understand why Ziva had said no.

"She clearly wasn't dizzy. He still had the pills in his pocket and she hadn't taken any since last night. If she had been really dizzy she would've sent him down for some." he thought to himself "Does she really like feeling helpless like this?" he thought. Ziva leaned her head against Tony's chest. "Oh my God" Tony thought to himself "She did like feeling helpless well at least for a little while. Remember that" he thought.

Ziva tilted her head up toward Tony; she didn't want him to think she liked feeling helpless or weak. Tony ambled his way over to the caf-pow machine he smiled and set Ziva down beside him. He filled up a large caf-pow cup and went to pick Ziva back up.

"Wait" Ziva smirked "Can I try walking" Tony smiled.

"Sure" he replied.

He let Ziva take the first few steps on her own. As she ambled her way down the hallway she was glad to have Tony trailing behind her. Her muscles we sore and she was still achy. As she walked further down the hall she found it harder to concentrate. "Keep walking" she thought to herself. Half way to Abby's lab, she could feel her body starting to give. She froze and tried to find something to lean on. Tony swiftly stepped by her side and steadied her.

"I'm ok, Tony" she managed to mumble.

Ziva trudged through the next steps as she neared the door to Abby lab, she felt her head spinning and she went crashing towards the floor. Tony quickly grabbed her waist and she leaned against Tony to regain her balance.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Tony replied a little mockingly. Ziva grinned and took a giant step back into Abby's Lab she pivoted around and used the wall next to her for balance.

"I think I am ok" She giggled. Tony lightly rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"Ahh" Abby shouted from across the room. "Finally, Tony what took you so long?"

"Sorry Abs Ziva wanted to try to walk back."

"Nice Ziva" she replied over excitedly.

"Did you fall?"

"No" Ziva grinned.

"Yes she did or would have!" Tony shouted back with a big grin.

"Still dizzy?" Abby looked at Ziva and coked her head.

"No I just lost my balance" Ziva replied defensively

"Right" Tony rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Ziva" Tony moaned "Come on let's go." Tony said a little impatiently. "Would you stop trying to walk and let me carry you already?" It had been five minutes and Tony just wanted to head home he was starving. He could feel his stomach churning and he didn't want to wait for Ziva.

"No" she replied back. "We have no reason to rush Tony I want to walk."

"Ah well I'd like to get home before midnight" Tony smiled "Will you at least let me help you use my shoulder are something? You are taking forever!"

"Fine" Ziva replied a little bit exhausted. Tony ran back towards her and picked her feet off the ground.

"Hey! Tony put me down!" Ziva shouted.

"Not until we get outside the doors. Tony sprinted to the one automatic door and dashed outside. He slowly lowered Ziva to the sidewalk with a slight thump.

"When I said you could help that didn't mean carrying me." Ziva replied with what she tired to make a serious face.

"Sorry" he chuckled back "But I'm starving and I want to get some food. How does Chinese sound?"

"Ok fine" Ziva laughed "but no more carrying me around everywhere I look how do you say um… ridiculous. And with food I was planning to make us chicken parmesan tonight"

"Wait Chicken Parmesan where are we getting this food?" Tony replied a little confused.

"I saw some chicken in your freezer yesterday it looked like you just bought it and I know you have the spices." Ziva replied

"Oh ah I did buy some but that was like a week ago"

"It will be fine" Ziva replied smiling "What do you not like Chicken?"

"No it's good. Really Good. Well just didn't know you could cook." Tony replied a little concerned.

Ziva smiled and started to walk of toward the car. It was still parked in the handicapped spot. She chuckled to herself she had thought that it would've been towed by now. Tony stood there confused for a moment not really taking in what they had just said. He gingerly looked up and saw Ziva walking to the car. He quickly sprinted past her and unlocked the car. He opened the door without any protest and held Ziva's waist as she stepped off the sidewalk. Ziva slid into the car and Tony slammed the door. He ran around the front of the car clumsily tripping over the sidewalk. Ziva chuckled and Tony tumbled into the car. The engine soon roared to life and they were off.


	10. Cab

Again don't own any of the characters I'm sure you all know that by know. Once again read and review I enjoy comments!

Tony creped up behind Ziva and grabbed her waist. He pulled her in away form the stove and kissed her neck.

"Tony" Ziva giggled

"Stop it. I'm trying to cook" Ziva was cutting up the chicken and she still had the knife in her hand. She tried pulling away from him put he held her firm and chuckled.

"Tony I thought you were hungry?" She giggled

"I am" he snickered breathlessly. He slowly released his grasp and Ziva started cutting again.

"Can you pre-heat the oven to 375?" she asked Tony

"Sure" he elongated the word.

Ziva chuckled and she could hear the oven starting to warm up. Ziva reached over to the bowl of mixed spices and flour she had and started to evenly coat the three slices of chicken. She threw them on a cookie sheet and delicately layered parmesan cheese and a little bit of salt and garlic onto the mouthwatering pieces of chicken.

"Tony" she cooed "Is the oven pre-heated yet?"

"Yep" he drew out the word again and Ziva giggled. Tony sauntered over to Ziva and snatched the sheet from her and plopped it in the oven.

"What should I set the timer for Ziva?" Tony asked questioningly.

"45 minutes" she called back

"That long" Tony moaned

"Do not worry it is not that long" she beamed.

"Wanna finish the movie from last night Ziva?" he chuckled making her name staccato.

"Sure" Ziva grinned.

Although she couldn't remember what the movie was about she didn't really care. She would be huddled up next to Tony. She started to walk over to the couch but Tony darted over to her and swung her up into his arms. He sprinted over to the couch before she realized what happened and lowered her down to the couch inch by inch. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then plopped down beside her, letting the couch shake a little under his weight. He Reached over Ziva so that she was pinned against the couch and quickly opened the recliner he pulled the lamp string and the room went a dull grey. He shifted his body off Ziva and pressed play on the remote.

Ziva moved closer to him and put her head on his chest. They both weren't paying attention to the movie, unlike the night before. Tony calmly pushed Ziva down a little. Ziva lightly wrapped her hand around the back of his head pushing him in. She starting leaning in but Tony was already an inch away from her face. Ziva used most of her strength and pushed Tony against her. Their lips met and Tony pushed Ziva back kissing her harder. Ziva moved her hands and grabbed Tony's shirt. She pushed him back so she was stretched out over him. They both gasped for air and Tony smiled.

"A guess dinner can wait" Tony breathed into Ziva's ear.

Tony and Ziva both spun their heads round; a loud beep was coming from the stove. Ziva pulled her hand off Tony and set them on the couch to push herself back up. Tony grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back upright with him. Tony smiled and kissed Ziva's neck. Tony grabbed her waist firmly and lifted her up off the couch. As he got up she tried to set her feet back on the ground, but Tony just lifted her higher of the floor and stood up. Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and let herself bob up and down as Tony scurried over to the oven. Tony wrapped one arm around Ziva and put an oven mitt on his other hand. Leaning down, Tony opened the stove and grabbed the sheet of chicken. A wave of heat blasted through Tony and Ziva and the kitchen soon filled with a mouth-watering aroma. Dropping the tray onto the stove, Tony ripped of the oven mitt with his teeth. Ziva laughed while Tony's oven mitt slid across the smooth counter. With Ziva clinging to his body, Tony glided over to the far right, dark wood, cabinet. He grabbed two small light green plates and dropped them on the counter, watching as they half bounced and spun. Ziva rested her head carelessly on Tony's left shoulder while he grabbed two wine glasses.

"Ziva" Tony cooed "Do you like Pinot Grigio?"

"Yes!" she replied approvingly "when did you buy Pinot Grigio?"

"My friend sent it to me as a Christmas present."

"Oh" Ziva replied. She slowly unclenched her legs from Tony. He suddenly grabbed her waist and plopped her down on the counter.

"Hey" Ziva replied playfully

"Sorry but it's my turn to do some work. I'm setting the table."

Ziva wheeled her legs over the counter gazing over at Tony, watching as he tenderly situated the plates and the wine glasses. With her eyes locked on him, she watched as he ambled over to a cabinet to pull out a lighter. In one swift flick of his arm, there were two faintly glowing lights that seemed to glisten against the pearl white color of the candles. Gliding across the floor Tony coiled Ziva's hand around his and gazed as she did a slight leap onto the floor. Stuttering through the kitchen, Tony swept Ziva up and slid her sweetly into the chair. A slight rush fell through Ziva as he ran over to shut of the single lamp that made the room glow. The light fell dark, and a warm, delicate glow radiated off the candles onto the petite table. A smile lit across Ziva's whole body, _this _was so romantic, she thought to herself.

"Ziva this is delicious" Tony said truthfully.

"I told you I could cook" Ziva replied in an I told you so manner.

Tony clasped his fingers around the wine glass and asked "Ziva would you like more Pinot Grigio?"

Tony gave the bottle a slight shake that made Ziva giggle. Shaking her head slowly, Tony popped of the cork and elegantly sloshed some more wine into Ziva's glass. Feeling lightheaded Ziva tried to take one more sip. With her hand shaking, Ziva almost dropped the glass unto the rock solid floor.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked concerned.

"Ah" Ziva replied "Just a little shaky."

"Maybe we should get some more medicine into you?" Tony smiled.

"Ok" Ziva agreed too tired to argue. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the pain killers. He shoved two bright blue pills into her hand and watched as she gulped the two pills down, with a swish of wine. Within the next few minutes Ziva could feel her head starting to clear, almost like a storm had just passed through her head.

"Feeling better?" Tony asked sweetly. A flush of color was returning to Ziva and she slowly edged back to her usual glowing self. Tony smiled and started to clear the table.

"The dinner was delicious Ziva" He replied honestly. "Best meal I've had in months."

"Maybe I should come over more often?" Ziva replied almost as a question.

Acting as if the comment was never made, Tony continued putting all the dishes back into the dishwasher. Sighing, Ziva knew it would be an eternity until Tony would accept it or maybe he would just deny that there was something between them. Swinging her chair back Ziva gracefully rose out of her chair and went to sit on the counter by Tony. With both hands on the counter, Ziva pressed all her weight into her hands and plopped herself up on the counter.

"Ziva" Tony spoke coldly

"I was thinking you could sleep on the couch. I have some"

"Tony" Ziva cut him off, cocking her head to the side and glaring at him innocently she replied "Really you really want me to sleep on the couch Tony. It pretty chilly and"

"Ziva it wasn't a question" Tony replied slowly

"Tony" Ziva whined a little hurt and confused. "Why, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what" Tony replied coldly "We're partners Ziva and"

"Gibbs would be mad and Tony I don't really care" Ziva fired back.

"Ziva nothing tonight, anyway you're leaving tomorrow." Tony replied trying not to act cold and mad.

"What if I still don't feel well?" Ziva cooed lightly encircling Tony's arm. Tony drew his body back lightly shaking Ziva grasp off him.

"Tony" Ziva whined annoyed "What is the matter with you? You were fine just a minute ago. You're acting like you don't want to"

"Ziva" Tony shushed her "I love having you here but nothing is or was supposed to happen"

"Was" Ziva lifted her eyebrows confused and curious. "What did we do? Before dinner you think that was something"

"Ziva" Tony raised his voice a little "Nothing is supposed to happen you are still recovering and Gibbs would"

"would what Tony! You are mad over Gibbs. Wrong!"

"You mean bull" Tony chuckled

"NO Tony wrong. You didn't care what Gibbs had to say when we were undercover why do you care now?"

"Ziva things are different now." Tony shouted gritting his teeth.

"Well, tell me now, cuase I will leave Tony, as you said I'm fine to go home and I can drive now so do you want me to stay?" Ziva shouted annoyed and ready to leave. Tony looked away not wanting to say no but knew he shouldn't say yes,

Ziva hopped down from the counter "I'll call a cab Tony I'll be fine to make my way home" Ziva replied coldly.

"Find my way, Ziva" Tony murmured softly. Taking a leap he grasped her arm "I didn't say I wanted you to leave Ziva" He whispered almost regretting that he said it.

"Well do you want me to stay" Ziva replied sharply.

"Yes" he whispered in her ear.


	11. Spy Tools

"Haa" Ziva let out a gasp and pulled away from Tony. Tony with teeth shining through let out a smile. Ziva leaned back in and Tony rolled over her pushing her against the mattress.

Tony pulled back and smiled "Soooo"

"Tony" Ziva talked sweetly "I've told you before I like top". Pushing him back down Ziva pulled her arms out from the covers and let her head rest on Tony chest. Closing her eyes, Ziva giggled "Tony, so do you still want me on the couch?"

"No you're fine" Tony chuckled shaking his head. Flashing her eyes open, Ziva looked up at Tony. Leaning down she let her lips brush against Tony's. Pulling back and away, she rolled of Tony flopping down unto the soft mattress.

"Tony" she slowly let her eyes make contact with his "What time is it?" While Ziva released the tension in her back, Tony propped himself up on his elbows shooting a glance over to the nightstand. All he could see was the dim, red, neon lights shooting a small glow across the black room.

Focusing on the numbers the light was making Tony groaned "four, Ziva we have to be leaving for work in like three hours."

Tony crashed his body back down into the mattress and groped around for the covers. Scooting his way closer to Ziva he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Ooooh" Ziva stretched out her neck and mumbled "I guess there is no reason to try to fall to sleep." While encircling her petite figure with his arms he buried his face in her hair and whispered "I guess not".

"Ziva" Tony called from his bed "Are you almost done in"

Bursting out of the bathroom with steam following her and wrapped in a short faded blue towel she chuckled "yes Tony you can go wash down"

"Wash up, Ziva" Tony chuckled back while slowly groping his way out from the covers

"Oh same thing" She giggled "Tony" She called back pivoting on her feet to face him again. Gathering up the covers he slid back under.

"Really Tony" Ziva laughed

"What were you going to ask" Tony replied embarrassed.

Giggling Ziva responded "I wasn't sure where you threw my bag."

"It's on the couch. I Think?" Tony replied not sure if he had thrown the bag there or not.

"Thanks Tony you can wash up." Ziva said making her lips pop on the last word.

Ziva went groping around the living room, unable to place her bag. "Uuhhhh" she moaned.

"You're still in a towel!" Tony shouted surprised walking down the hallway.

"I still can't find my bag" Ziva moaned. "Are you sure you left it in here?"

"Noooo" Tony replied uneasily. Pivoting around Ziva gave him a sharp punch on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Tony replied half smiling. Rolling her eyes playfully Ziva stormed into Tony's bedroom and grabbed her clothes off the floor. As she was picking up her tank top she saw the strap of her bag under Tony's bed. "Of course" Ziva mumbled. Yanking the bag out Ziva sighed, everything was still there she grabbed a fresh batch of clothes and wiped off her towel.

"Ziva" Tony called impatiently from the couch "Are you" he stopped midsentence Ziva walked out of Tony's room with a dark green tank top and super straight jeans on.

"I take it you found your bag." Tony replied a little shocked.

"Tony" Ziva replied cocking her head a bit to the left. "You look stunned."

"Ah sorry." he replied stuttering "Let's go Gibbs is going to kill us if we're late again." Ziva smiled and walked out the door, with Tony trailing behind.

"DiNozzo, Ziva you're late" Gibbs shouted with a half smile plastered on his face.

Tony shot a glance over to Ziva, "Sorry" Ziva whispered to Tony.

"We're on stakeout for the next three or four days, Tony you and Ziva get first shift." Gibbs replied looking at the monitor.

"Um boss who are we stalking?" Tony replied a little confused. The printer roared to life and Gibbs focused his eyes off the screen for a moment to grab two sheets of crisp paper and handed them to Ziva and Tony.

"And Tony" Gibbs spoke "It's not just a whom, Tony, it's an it?"

"What" Ziva and Tony replied in unison

"Director has us trying to uncover a drug op. We need to catch the whom in action supplying the it."

"Ok" Tony replied "Where is the it?"

"Central park, by the second bench, behind two oaks. We have one of the drug dealers here and almost all the of the drugs he picked up, we also have a contact that the director says is 'reliable'.We act as if we are general population and intercept at the location. We know the deal is happening in the next 48 to 96 hours." Gibbs answered

"Great, what's the shift schedule?" Tony replied sarcastically

"You and Ziva get until tomorrow morning, McGee and I will take over at eight hundred tomorrow. The sheet of paper I handed you has are the drug dealers and our contacts picture and info they will be the one you need to keep an eye out for at least that's what our contact and what our suspect confirmed" "oh and Ziva"

"yes" Ziva replied a little shocked

"Welcome back" Gibbs chuckled. Sighing, Ziva didn't expect to go straight back to field work on her first day. "At least I'm with Tony" she thought.

"Gibbs" Tony stared at him "this is the fourth day we've been on stakeout, I think our contact and our suspect don't know what they are talking about."

"Tony, the director said we're on stakeout for another two days, if nothing happens we're done" Gibbs said annoyed.

"Well I don't see why we can't leave the car on" Tony grumbled under his breath. Ziva and Tony had been stuck on the night shift for four days. The nights were frigid and both of them found it hard to get any sleep. They both loved the long nights together but they would rather be in a heated apartment, last night the tempeture got down to ten degrees and the thermals and blankets the two of them were huddled in didn't seem cozy and warm anymore.

"Come on Tony" Ziva cooed grabbing his arm and jumping into the backseat. Climbing over and in next to her, Tony sighed; he could hear McGee and Gibbs' car roaring out of the park, to the warmth of their homes.

"Ziva" Tony whispered "Where are the night vision goggles and the binoculars?"

"There in the front seat Tony." Ziva yawned. Sitting up, Tony launched himself over into the front seat and threw the spy tools back.

"Hey" Ziva exclaimed, annoyed that heavy objects were being thrown in her direction.

"Sorry" Tony moaned apologetically. "I'm just really sick of the cold"

"What I don't make it bearable?" Ziva replied sarcastically.

"Well…. no we can't even do anything but glue our eyes to the trees!"

"Ohhh" Ziva moaned. They both weren't up for another sleepless night.

"Ziva" Tony spoke slowly "I forgot to use the little boy's room"

"Really Tony" Ziva moaned "I hate being alone in this stupid car! Can't you wait a couple hours?"

"Not really" Tony squeaked making a face.

"Fine just go. I can't believe you the only restroom is a block away at the Chinese place!"

"Thanks Ziva" Tony rushed.

Opening the door he swung his head around and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ziva stuck her tongue out and gave him a punch on the shoulder. Giving a slight squeal Tony ran off. Ziva watched him until he disappeared around the corner, into the shadows of the night. "Great" Ziva thought to herself. Freezing and exhausted Ziva groggily picked up the night vision goggles and focused all her energy to scanning the tree lines. The first few minutes seemed like hours nothing was happening nothing was moving and not a sound could be heard echoing through the dark abyss of the night. Then in a flash, she saw it. Someone was moving slowly but steadily across the park, dodging in and out of trees, under the cover of the night.


	12. Masked Threats

Again I don't own any of these characters you know the rest. Read and review again I love to hear comments ideas anything to help me write. Enjoy.

Ziva grabbed her gun from her belt and quietly crept out of the car. "Of course" Ziva contemplated to herself "Some twisted drug dealer would decide to come out now, right after Tony left."

The moment she realized it, it was already too late. The feeling hit her stomach like a rock. The man had probably been her the whole week studying them watching when the left and knowing when only one agent would be in the car. It wasn't just one man, it was an ambush. Ziva watched helplessly as she heard about four or five men jump out from behind some bushes. It would be useless to scream, she could try to shoot them all but the probability of her coming out alive was slim. She shouldn't have moved in this quickly she was already three quarters of the way across the park, with tree lines surrounding her. As she pivoted around, her hopes faded there were five of them, all armed with automatic weapons, she was dead.

"Drop your gun sweetheart" one of them whispered slickly and menacingly. Ziva stood there with her gun still raised; this was the first time she couldn't do anything, it would've been impossible for her to shoot them all.

"I said drop it. It'd be a shame to shoot something like you." the cruel voice spoke again. She studied all of them. The one who spoke was much taller, bigger and definitely more powerful, than she was. He had a shaved head, dark caramel colored skins. His whole face was slightly chubby, with deep wrinkles. His eyes were black and sunken in and his forehead had three deep creases. He looked evil, almost possessed. Standing tall Ziva refused to put her gun down Tony would be back in at least seven minutes if she could stall them for just a little longer.

"Put it down last chance sweetie" he spoke with the most authoritative, yet sickly sweet voice she had ever heard.

Ziva heard the click of his gun, "put it down she thought". Slowly Ziva crouched down and put the gun on the frostbitten grass. As she stood back up, two bitter, harsh, hand grabbed her and pinned her close. Struggling to no prevail, two other hands jabbed into her. Patting her down he found all her spars even her knife, she saw them in front of her shimmering in the dull moonlight just out of reach.

"Six of them!" she though "Where could Tony be?" Ziva worried. Why wasn't he back yet! Why did he have to pick tonight to linger. Sadly, Tony was only late because he decided to pick up some food for a late night snack for Ziva and him. If he only had knew.

"That's all of the weapons we found, Sir" said one of the five masked men assisting in her capture.

"Are you sure, pat her down again!' spoke the sickly sweet voice. The man walked over ready to assault her again, Ziva wasn't going to let that scum touch her again. As he came in kicking distance Ziva knocked down the two men holding her and kicked the assaulter in the head knocking him out cold.

"Three down" she breathed. As she pivoted around ready to kill or injure whatever stupid masked threat came at her she was tackled. There were four men on top of her and had her pinned to the ground, one of them shoving her face into the cold wet dirt. The assailants ripped her head back up by her hair and right in her face was the boss, the leader or whatever, the one with the sick voice.

Slapping her he spoke "I suggest you follow us quietly sweetheart unless you want to die. Slapping her one more time, he stood back up.

"Get her into the van, QUIETLY, tie her up and if she's gone because all of you can't take on a girl, you'll wish you were dead. The two extra men that had came out of nowhere, Kicked Ziva several times, spit on her and wrenched her back on her feet. Bleeding and bruised Ziva watched as the two original masked men, the ones she failed to knock out, walked up in front of her. The both took about four swings at her with her fist until she spit out blood. They then proceeded to kick her shins, until she fell to her knees so the two other men could drag her across the grass. Leaving a trail of blood, Ziva was proud; Tony would see it they would know that she had been kidnapped. She could hear the boss yelling at the three men she had fought to the ground to get up. The quick smile soon faded as she was thrown harshly into some type of truck. Two of the men quickly jumped back on top of her, pinning her to the floor, crushing her with their weight. She squirmed a little but they pressed harder until Ziva let out a yelp of pain. The two other men went into the front of the truck and returned with roped and duct tape. Leaping into her prison, the two other men started to tie Ziva's hands and feet. Sighing, Ziva knew she wouldn't be able to untie le alone loosen the ropes. The men had clearly done this before they had tied the knot tight enough so that not all of her circulation was cut of but still wrenchingly painful and tight so that it would be almost impossible to even budge the rope. Grasping her hair, one of the men holding her down yanked her head up long enough to securely fasten duct tape around her lips. Swiftly the two men hopped off Ziva giving her two sharp kicks in the side before jumping out. As Ziva started to sit up the door slammed and the container she was in went black.

Ziva body ached and she could feel slight small drops of blood trickling down her face. Slouching back against the wall, she closed her eyes and listened, she could hear the men arguing and then she heard the sickly sweet voice again.

"Come on move let's go I think that's the other cop rounding the corner."

"Tony" Ziva thought. Gun shots started to hit the truck, Ziva could hear the men yelling and jumping trying to shield their bodies from the bullets.

"Good" Ziva thought "Tony spotted them". As two more gunshots hit the truck, it roared to life, jerking and knocking Ziva onto the floor.

"No" Ziva screamed allowed "TONY" she mumbled through the duct tape.

As the truck roared off she felt helpless. Pulling herself of the floor she leaned against the wall. Knowing that she needed to get the ropes off her hands, Ziva started to move around the truck, aimlessly rubbing her shoulder and shoes across the floor, waiting for them to hit anything that could help her get the rope off her wrists. Nothing after a half an hour she gave up. She decided to work on getting the duct tape off her mouth. She scratched her cheek against the metal walls until she felt the tape catch on something; it was sharp too, maybe a loose nail? She didn't know. Inch by inch she kept starting to pull the wretched tape off her mouth.

"Ha" Ziva took a deep breath the tape was off moving her jaw around, she instantly started to try to shred the rope, but to no prevail, it was too tight, too strong and she was too weak. She kept at it though until the truck stopped about ten minutes later. Hearing the men get out she froze, streaks of light was starting to seep through her prison. The door to her jail was opening and her captures were most likely going to shoot her, are hold her hostage and then… kill her. "I'm dead" Ziva thought. Blinded by the light, Ziva tried to get her eyes adjusted. Still lying on the floor Ziva moved her head up to see the boss and three of the masked men entering her cage.

As he spoke Ziva froze "Get some more duct tape Mat, she got the damn tape off. Get the bitch out of the truck" he spoke two the other two men beside him "Without letting her injure either one of you idiots."


	13. Phone Call

There footsteps shook her metal trap, as the two of the masked men grabbed her arms and yanked her up, she bit the left ones hand. As he released, jumping back in pain, she threw her body weight into the man on her right knocking him to the ground. Her efforts were still in vain; the boss man jumped up and slapped her in the face throwing her face first at the metal ground. Shoving his foot down on her back, Ziva let out a gasp of pain.

"Bitch" he mumbled. "I suggest you loose you're fighting sprit, girl, or your going to end up dead within the next minute."

Clutching Ziva's hair her ripped her body up, kicked her shins again and dragged her out of the truck slapping her on rock hard asphalt. Kneeling down, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bandanna and coiled it around Ziva's eyes. While rising back up he grabbed one of her arms and dragged her across the ground. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally drawn off the ground and put into a chair. All of a sudden she felt another pair of hands pushing against the chair while another rope was tied around her chest, pinning her to the chair. A rough pair of hands proceeded to rip the blind fold of her eyes.

"Enjoy hell, sweetheart." said the cruel voice menacingly.

Ziva looked up at him her eyes stung and her body ached. The room around her was solid grey cement walls, no windows, no furniture just a huge metal door about ten feet away from her. Ziva looked up and saw seven masked men walk in, except they weren't masked anymore. All of them had either long hair or a marine cut, all had a grimace on their face and all of them were decently sized. The man slash boss standing in front of her was still the biggest, tallest and scariest among all the men.

Looking up into her captures eyes Ziva spoke coldly saying "Why am I here?"

"Because your agents thought you could stop my deal and take my drugs and people, wrong sweetie get the picture."

"Oh I wouldn't call me sweetie" Ziva remarked annoyed.

"Fine bitch". Replied the sickly sweet voice. Reaching up his hand he slapped her again "You don't get to call the shots here, unless you want to wither away painfully alone, never to be found in this prison."

"You don't scare me" Ziva replied looking him up and down.

Grabbing her face and leaning in he replied "I will".

Ziva ripped her head away, receiving a sharp punch again. All the men walked out and she was left alone, in the dark of night not to be dealt with until the morning.

"DiNozzo! How the hell did you let her get kidnapped. What the hell did you think would happen when you left her alone?" Gibbs shouted in his face.

Tony looked down and replied "Gibbs I was, we were just, I never thought she would go after them alone." he mumbled.

Tony was upset and furious at himself there was no way to tell where she was brought the found her cell phone and all her weapons dumped at the scene.

"Why did they have to slash the tires" Tony thought to himself. The whole night went by slowly for Tony. The whole night was spent looking for clues while he would slowly die inside beating himself up over leaving her alone, he should have known better. A bolo was put out on the car, Tony miraculously had been able to catch all but one number on the plate and by his description of the truck they found it. Tony knew that Ziva would either have been killed already or they were going to contact NCIS and hold her for ransom, either way she probably was going to die their. He kept working through the night all the way until morning; finally a lead the truck had been spotted. "Now just to go to the scene" Tony thought to himself dreading and anticipating the moment.

Jolting awake, Ziva froze, she hadn't really gotten any sleep, an hour tops, she could hear the heavy sound of boots gradually edging closer and closer to her prisons door. As the handle started to turn, Ziva stopped breathing, she could see him it was the boss, the one with the sickly sweet voice, the one that could easily overtake her. Taking a shallow breath Ziva gathered up her strength and set her gaze to him.

Smiling wickedly he walked over to her "Sleep well, sweetheart?"

Ziva hated him she wanted to shoot him but she didn't even have a knife, she was tied to a chair, forced to sit there lifeless with no chance of her being able to put up a struggle. Ziva just glared at him menacingly refusing to say a word.

"Ziva David, correct?" he smiled cruelly "What's a Mossad liaison officer doing here, trying to stop my little operation." He grabbed her face and made her look directly at him.

"Did your director send you?" Ziva refused to answer he swiftly stepped back, wrenched his arm back and slapped her "It would be in your best interest to talk. Unless of course you want to end up dead like your other little agent friend"

"Tony" Ziva thought to herself "No he must be lying" Ziva was unsure.

"I saw that look, sweetie, and yes I'm not bluffing he's probably on a slab right now with two bullets in his chest." Ziva shot her glance away; she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. "I know your agency has my drug dealer and my drugs, I want them by tomorrow or you're going to wish you were dead, bitch." Whipping out a cell phone, he made a call.

"Ring" the loud noise shocked the team that was almost ready to leave. Standing motionless, like a rock, Gibbs seemed to not notice it.

"Gibbs are you going to get that." Tony spoke coldly

Walking over slowly Gibbs reached for the phone and mumbled an annoyed "Hello"

"Hello special agent Gibbs, this is the drug dealer that you've made very unhappy." Gibbs froze and put the phone on speaker motioning to McGee with his hands "I have one of you co-workers here. She's a little tied up."

"What do you want" Gibbs growled. McGee and Tony instantly understood who Gibbs was talking to. McGee rushed over to his computer and scrambled to start a trace. Tony watched as his fingers sped like lightning over the keys.

"What do I want" replied the voice "I want my drugs by sunset, or your agent, can go to hell. I'll call back with the details." Click, went the phone.

"McGee" Gibbs asked panicking "Did you trace him?"

"No boss…I just had him, ten more seconds and I would've had him."

"He's going to call back! Won't he?" Tony asked frantically

"Well I don't know DiNozzo." Gibbs replied coldly "It depends if she's already dead or not."


	14. Old People Home

**Sorry I havn't updated in forever I've been so booked with classes. but I have time this weekend please R&R I love comments anything I'll probably post another chapter today or tomorrow. And I'll be updating more often the story almost complete only a few more chapters to go! **

**Don't own em…. ENJOY **

As he hung up the phone Ziva stared at him, he seemed content his eyes glowing like he had just gotten away with something huge. Slowly he turned around and gave her a menacing smile.

While turning her glance away, he came up and grabbed her face saying "Enjoy your last day sweetie in a couple of hours, your dead".

Chuckling a deep and throaty laugh he stepped away and socked her right in the left side of her face. Ziva watched as she coughed and spit up blood.

"You bastard" she mumbled as he walked to the door and slammed it shut with a loud pulsating ring echoing behind.

The whole team was on edge after the call. It wasn't until about three hours later that the silence was broken by another ring of Gibbs' phone. Jerking up Gibbs motioned to McGee with his hands.

Pressing the speaker button Gibbs spoke "What do you want. Where's my agent?"

A deep boisterous laugh flooded through the speakers and finally after what seemed like hours the voice spoke. With no humor the dark voice spoke "You know what I want you just don't know when."

"Enlighten me" Gibbs growled back.

"I'll call back in some time I suggest you stay by your phones, if not your agent can go to hell."

"wait" Gibbs was cut off by the dial tone "Damn it." he muttered "McGee were you able to trace it?"

"Sorry boss he's running it well never mind he hung up to soon. I'm sorry"

"McGee" Gibbs growled "Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness."

"Yes boss" McGee called as Gibbs stormed up to the director's office.

"Agent Gibbs" the director mumbled as he came tearing through her doors. "What pleasure"

"Jen cut it" Gibbs snarled.

Jenny looked up from her paper work and stared into his eyes. He was clearly upset. "Ziva" she almost gasped.

"She's still missing" Gibbs lowered his voice. "I just got a call from the suspect he's not telling us where she is and he wants his people and drugs back."

"You're not giving him his drugs. Are you?" Jenny asked

"No Jen. I'm just going to hand over all his drugs especially because I know where he and Ziva are".

"Why are you up here then" Jenny spoke clearly getting frustrated with his attitude.

"Because I need help from the" pausing "FBI".

Raising her eyebrows Jenny spoke "The FBI? Since when have they become are closest friends?"

"I don't know where he is or if he'll call back if he tries to meet us somewhere I'll need back up and" another pause "help from Fornell".

"Fine I'll make the call" Jenny replied knowing the gravity of the situation.

"Come on sweetie" the boss called ripping open the door "time to move a little"

Ziva spit at him "Your not going to get away with this"

Walking behind her he untied her waist from the chair. Another yell echoed our of Ziva's mouth as he kicked her to the floor and put another tighter binding around her wrist and another rough piece of grubby cloth in her mouth.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear "it's to bad we're going to have to kill you I love them feisty."

Ziva tried to kick his feet "Ahhhh" Ziva screamed as his fist went slamming into her mid section.

"I suggest you follow along sweetie or I'll make sure your death is as slow and painful as possible" Ziva shivered as he wrenched her of the ground by the tousles of her hair.

"This is not good" Ziva thought to herself as he threw her against a wall and walked out the door as she slowly slipped into darkness.

"GIBBS, GIBBS" Abby screeched running into the bull pen. "I have some really good news!"

"what" Gibbs, Tony and McGee all yelled in unison "I was going over the crime scene evidence again looking for anything that might help us locate where Ziva is"

"Yah" Tony replied hope clutching every fiber of his being

"I finally got a hit on the tire tracks." Abby continued "The tracks belong to this super weird specialty tire, that's mostly only used for GMC Vandera's. I sent out a bolo these vans are pretty much only used for special ops and used to be Government Issue."

"Abby the point" Gibbs cut in.

"I was just getting there, patience. I got three hits on the bolo. One near the IPS shipping yard parked on 67 Chesnutt Drive, another on 45 Quarry Road near an abandoned ware house, and the last was seen parked at a senor citizen home near well nothing so I have two."

"McGee your with me we'll look at the one near the shipping yard, Tony take half the FBI team and go to the one on Quarry, we'll take Fornell."

"What FBI?" Tony replied confused

"Did somebody say my name?" called Fornel strutting into the bull pen 20 men trekking behind him, getting a puzzled look from McGee and Tony.

"Who called you her" Tony grumbled

"Me" Gibbs barked "McGee Fornell with me. We have two locations where are agent might be. Send some of your men off with Tony to the second location." "Well hello to you to Gibbs." "COME ON" Gibbs stared at Fornel motioning towards the elevator. Tony and the rest of the FBI goons following close behind.


	15. Goon Talking

Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been sooo busy don't worry though I promise I'll have a new chapter up every Sunday until its finished ! Also again I love reviews they help me write get my creative juices flowing any ideas on what you want to happen are always welcomed. Also this chapter is super short but I'm writing again so be happy and please I really need some ideas so again reviews would be great

And once again I don't own any of the character wish I did though.

"Boss" Tony whined like a lost little child "Why are the FBI I here did director bring"

"Tony" Gibbs cut him off "Shut up, I don't care, you want to find here don't you?"

"Ahh sorry boss" Tony mumbled to the ground of the elevator.

A stampede of agents rushed to cars each set out to the two locations.

Meanwhile….

Ziva blinked her eyes, her head was throbbing and it seemed as though she was looking through fog. She tried to blink out the mist but it just hung there in her eyes. "Ughh" Ziva thought to herself "They couldn't have moved me I still feel the cellar floor, right?"

"Hey Boss look the girl finally awake"

"Shit" Ziva mumbled to herself "I'm still here and I'm still dead."

"Ohhh sweetie you don't look so good. Can't see to well can you, head throbbing a little?"

"What the hell did you give me you bastard" Ziva slurred "Great" Ziva groused to herself "What the hell did they give me?"

"I wouldn't call me that, it seems you can't even speak to well can you"

A loud slap echoed through the room and a sharp sting sent a shock wave down her face.

"Couldn't see my hand could you sweet heart? Still think you get to call any shots? Where's your stupid partner now? Still convinced we didn't shoot him" The sickly sweet voice chuckled.

Turning her head Ziva whispered "Your dead when they find me _SWEET HEART" _

A sharp pain, in her stomach and nothing but blackness again. "Great" Ziva mumbled into unconsciousness.

"Did boss really need to but me with Agent Sax" Tony grumbled to himself, as he rushed out of the car to the possible location.

The FBI team moved out and covered all possible entrances. Tony gave the infiltrating team the signal and they kicked down the first doors.

Down below…..

"Boss did you just here that" one of the goons said

"Yes stupid go take the rest of the idiots and while I hid the girl go, shoot if you see anything got it."

Staring blankly the goon shook his head "Now GOO!"

Scampering away he ran with about 12 others up the six flights of stairs in the ware house.

Ziva heard the movement and struggled to open her senses to figure out what was going on.

"Ahhhh" she screamed as loudly as she could as she felt to disgustingly big hands grip around her face. Kicking as hard as she could with ankles and wrists being bound she screamed "TONY, TONY, HELP! HELP! I'M HERE! DOWN HERE!" "AHHHHHHHH" She screamed again her body was hurled into a cement wall.

"ZIVA" Tony screamed "Down here I heard her go go." Tony shouted. All to quickly there were gun shots and two limp bodies crashed down to the floor with a hollow thud. Tony's spine crawled pivoting around he shot one of the goons in the head while bullets started being shot from every direction. Dashing to the stairs Tony left the FBI to fight it out with the men hoping there wouldn't be any more casualties.

Racing down the stairs Tony could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, beating out of control, blood rushing to his head he listened for any sound of Ziva. Sprinting as fast as he could down the stairs he stopped dead. He could her at least three people around the corner. Quickly he jumped out shot two down and watched as the other tried to blow his brains out. Two more shots and nothing but to limp bodies covered in blood were on the ground.

"Great" Tony mumbled to himself.

Tony charged down the last two flights of stairs, but was forced to stop dead in his tract when he came to a dead end no door, nothing but a wall.

"Damn" Tony mumbled to himself.


End file.
